Blue Moon, Blue Eyes (Rewritten)
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Werewolves aren't a race. They are a curse and claim another, named Artemis Fowl. The People don't tolerate werewolves, but Artemis doesn't want to die. He needs time to save himself, think of a cure, which he makes with a little help from some friends. But his curse wasn't just an accident, there's more of a plot behind it than anybody had first imagined. (Set between TAI and TEC)
1. I Don't Know What I Was Thinking

Blue Moon, Blue Eyes (Rewritten)

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**EDIT: Cleaning up a few things, nothing major.**

* * *

Artemis was nervous.

He shouldn't have been, not really, but he found himself pacing his room incessantly one night, unable to sleep. His mother was better, his father was back, he should have been happy, but he wasn't and Artemis couldn't understand why. He was 13, there was nothing to worry about, the People weren't even after him at the moment, and yet there he was. Meditation hadn't worked, thinking through boring things didn't work, not even counting sheep worked. Artemis sighed. Turning to his window, he opened it and let some of the night air flow in, hoping it would calm him down. It did, to an extent. He breathed in the night air and then let it out, using breathing exercises to help slow his heartbeat. He froze when he heard a howl cut through the air, eyes glancing down into the forest. Lately there had been sightings in the forest near Fowl Manor, of which there hadn't been any before, and Artemis had come up with a number of theories to why there were wolves there now. But the only thing he didn't like was their incessant howling that kept him up each night for the past week, him the only one affected by it in the manor. They would also come out of the woods sometimes to stare at him and Artemis didn't like the skittish feeling the looks gave him. Such as now.

Even in the darkness and the distance, he saw the golden-orange eyes suddenly appear in the forest and match his gaze, staring. Artemis stared at them for a moment, then closed the window and shot to his bed, covering himself up. If anyone else had seen it and asked, he would have denied being afraid.

He also did not fall asleep easily that night.

* * *

Belowground, in Haven, the sound of beeping began. It was an alarm on Foaly's computer, and at the moment the centaur wasn't there. He'd stepped out for a moment and now the alarm was beeping, bring up an aboveground map of Ireland. In a specific area was a blinking white dot, all too close to Fowl Manor to be comfortable. And when Foaly stepped back in a moment later and saw this, he only had a few words for it:

"D'Arvit. This is _not_ good."

* * *

_Run. Run. Run. That's all he could do, all he could _think _to do, but he wasn't made for this. It was catching up with him, he couldn't keep running, but he tried and tried and tried. Yet he couldn't keep it up and he was knocked down by It. All he could do was turn around and see those icy blue eyes before being plunged into darkness._

* * *

Artemis shot awake and sat up in bed, panting. He tried to compose himself as he realized he'd fallen asleep and had a nightmare. He had a cold sweat from his nightmare and looked to the window. He hadn't closed the curtains all the way last night and so a small beam of sunlight was shining through. He was glad of this. The wolves were never active during the day, yet he couldn't shake the nervousness that had taken hold of him last night. It was as if he could sense something terrible was going to happen, but he had no idea what it could be or when it would come to pass. He didn't like it one bit.

He tried not to think about it as he stood up and grabbed some clothes to put on after he had a shower. As he gathered the clothes, his eyes landed on the coin Holly had given him and he paused. He'd put it on a necklace after Holly had given it to him, to keep on his person and 'blow on that spark of decency' that the elf said he had. He hesitated, then took the necklace with him as he headed to the bathroom. He'd grown attached to it in the short time he'd had it and he didn't quite know why. Maybe because it was gold? Because it told him that he could do better than being a criminal mastermind? Because it was from Holly, of all people? The last thought made no sense but was there regardless. Artemis pushed it to the back of his mind as he reached the bathroom, opening the door and entering the room. He had no worries about anyone peeking in on him and so left the door unlocked, placing his clothes on hanging racks and leaving the necklace beside the sink. His time in the shower was spent not thinking about the night before and focusing on new plans, which would be hard to implement at the moment.

Artemis had convinced St. Bartleby's that he had to go home for a few weeks for various reasons and so he was now on his created 'Winter Break.' He was also trying to come up with at least one new plan he could do before his father came back from the hospital, let alone his mother somehow figuring out what he'd been up to while she was indisposed despite how he hid everything. He was still trying to bring back the Fowl fortune, but was thinking of ways that were more legal than what he'd concocted before. Not much was coming to him, sadly. All he was getting from his mind were more unlawful ways, not to mention one or two that had him using leftover fairy tech to make a little more money. He sighed, turning off the water. He could think up a better plan later, it was time to start the day. But, upon arriving downstairs for breakfast, he found Holly waiting for him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I know you can come in at any time thanks to my permission, Cap- Holly, but wouldn't it be polite for you to knock first?" He was trying to stick to saying her name instead of Captain, since she had saved his father's life and earned his respect. She had her helmet tucked under her arm and rolled her eyes.

"I _did_ knock, Mu- Artemis." It seemed she was having the same difficulty about sticking to more respectful terms, "Anyway, I need to talk to you and Butler about something."

"Are we being accused of trading with goblins again?" Artemis quipped.

"Not this time." Holly didn't even crack a smile at the jab. Artemis knew this was serious.

"Then please, join Butler and I for breakfast. I'm sure there are salads and fruits you would like." She was his guest and, despite their history, he was going to be a gracious host.

"Thank you." Holly nodded and walked with him as they headed to the dining room. Sitting in front of them, on the table, were bowls of all sorts of breakfast foods, including the promised salads and fruits among other things. As Holly trotted to the table to snag some breakfast, despite knowing the food probably still had Mud Men chemicals still on it, Artemis peeked his head into the kitchen, looking for Butler. He knew the manservant had to be close, since Holly was around and Butler's first priority was to protect Artemis, even from her. As he'd suspected, Butler was in the kitchen, finishing up making one more type of salad for breakfast.

"Hello, Butler." Artemis said.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Fair." Artemis stifled a yawn. Even though Butler wasn't turned towards him, Artemis was sure the bigger man didn't believe him.

"You should spend a little less time on computers at night, Master Artemis."

"I know, but I have a good reason for last night. But please join us, Holly needs to talk about something." Artemis paused, "Did she tell you the reason about why she was here?" Butler shook his head.

"No specifics, only that it was important."

"I see." Artemis lied. He'd picked it up from Butler. Soon enough the manservant had come to the dining room and the three were together, eating breakfast. Or, at least, Holly and Artemis were. It was presumed that Butler ate earlier and that was why he wasn't at the table at the moment.

"Thanks for the salad, Butler, it's really good!" With how fairies didn't like a lot of human things, Butler took it as a compliment and smiled.

"Now, Holly," Artemis tapped any unsightly scraps from his lips, trying to appear proper, "what's the reason why you're here?"

"There's been a moonrunner sighting around your manor."

"Moonrunner?" Butler questioned. It didn't sound like a good thing.

"Slang for 'werewolf.'" Now this caught the humans' attention.

"A werewolf?" Artemis repeated, "But there weren't any mentions of a werewolf or a 'moonrunner' in the Book." Artemis had been skeptical that werewolves were real, despite the fact he'd dealt with fairies, but it seemed he was wrong. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Of course there isn't, Artemis. We don't wanna scare half the fairy population to death. It's a slang term mostly used in Recon. Besides, they're not common enough for us to mention them in the Book and since it's spread by a curse, they're not an actual race, even if they have magic. Every so often we get a flare up from a Mud Man getting himself cursed somehow and we have to deal with it before it causes even more havoc or, worse, spreads the curse." She gave a sigh, "At least I'm just Recon this time. There's no way I wanna help retrieve something like _that_." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Can they curse fairies, too?" Holly nodded.

"They curse anything they can sink their teeth into, including trolls. Never seen one myself, but trust me when I say you don't wanna know what a moonrunner troll is like."

"So what are you going to do if you're only doing Recon?" Butler asked. If he was to protect Artemis and even the manor, he had to know what was going to happen.

"The tracker Foaly made takes in all this information, including moonrunner sightings, and gives an area where the creature is supposed to be. I have to get a tracker on it so that Retrieval can find it and take it down." Butler nodded. As long as it didn't get too close to the manor, he'd let the fairies deal with it.

"What happens to werewolves once you have them? Do the People have a cure for the curse?" Artemis asked. Holly shook her head.

"No. We don't like it, but with moonrunners, we have no other choice but to kill them." Slowly, Artemis nodded. He could understand the reasoning behind it. Holly added, "This is the first one that's been seen in 100 years, too, so the Council and the LEP are really worked up about it."

"Interesting." Artemis sat back in his chair, "After giving us the warning and all this information, is there anything else you'd like to tell us?"

"Yes." Holly gave Artemis a glare, "Don't go outside the manor at night."

"Do you think we'd be stupid enough to do that?"

"You never know." Holly shrugged, "Mud Men can be pretty stupid sometimes."

"I'm not most Mud Men." Artemis assured, "Also, Holly, I advise you to be careful. There have been sightings of wolves in the woods around the manor lately, possibly because of the werewolf or no, I'm not sure." Knowing that Artemis wasn't one to show his feelings, Holly gave a smile.

"I'll be careful, Artemis."

"Before you head out, maybe we should check the cameras." Butler suggested, "If it came close enough out of the woods to get a good look at it, you might have an idea of what you're looking for."

"Not likely, but alright." She nodded, "I need all the help I can get tracking down this thing." As Butler stayed behind to clean up (but not before giving Holly a strong look, clearly indicating that if something happened to Artemis she'd wouldn't be leaving the manor without a fight), the young human and the elf headed up to Artemis' study to examine the footage. As Artemis went to his desk and opened his computer, Holly looked around. She'd only been in the manor once before and this was her first time in Artemis' room. Despite the fact that it had an easel, a bookcase, and a larger-than-life closet, it actually seemed smaller and simpler than it appeared. Maybe because of the lack of decor on the walls?

"What time did the alert begin?" Artemis asked, snapping Holly out of her observations.

"Uh, around 9, I think." Artemis flicked through the camera footage with ease and began playing it at 9:00 last night. They were only examining cameras with a good view of the ground, especially the woods, and nothing came up for a while until around 10:37. From the woods emerged a large, black, quadruped creature with glowing golden-orange eyes and it clearly stared off somewhere behind the camera before backing up into the woods again. The two observers felt chills as they watched this and Artemis' nervousness from the night before returned.

_That was the wolf I saw yesterday._ he realized. He glanced at Holly, wondering if he should tell her.

"I think that's definitely the moonrunner." Holly spoke in awe, "I've certainly never heard of a wolf that big at that distance."

"I suppose, but there could be more than one or we could be mistaken." Artemis turned to her, "But why did the sensor in Foaly's booth only sense it last night when wolves have been in the woods for over a week now?"

"Like I said before, it finds a moonrunner area based on reports and sightings. Either it kept itself in hiding or the reports only came in last night after being filed days before." Holly turned to Artemis, "What do you think it was looking at?"

"I know what, Holly." Artemis spoke, "It was looking at _me_. I was awake last night and when I saw it, we stared at each other until I went to bed." The teen was not about to say that he'd been scared off by the wolf's gaze, even though he had been.

"Hmm..." The elf mulled over it, "Let me talk to Foaly for a sec." She pulled away from Artemis' side and began to speak into her helmet's comm link.

"Did you get all that?" There was munching on the other end of the line. Probably a carrot.

"Every bit of it." Foaly said, "Even though data about werewolves is limited, I think it's safe to say that you'll need to extend your visa for a few days. That moonrunner looked like it had a plan and a cursed creature with a plan is never a good thing. Especially if it might be targeting Fowl."

"No need to tell me twice. Any way to send Retrieval up early to keep an eye on the manor in case of attack?"

"No can do, Holly. You know it wouldn't be allowed with the amount of danger involved. And a lot of fairies still don't care too much for Fowl, if you get what I mean." She certainly did. Commander Root may not have minded Artemis much anymore after their adventure in the Arctic, but parts of the LEP and the Council still wanted Artemis mindwiped, among other things. Holly thought about what she could do and didn't like her options. Many ended with one of the two Mud Men she tolerated getting killed or cursed at worst. She sighed.

"Look, Holly, I know you don't want them to get hurt, but you've got a job to do." Foaly reasoned, guessing why she was being quiet, "If Artemis can survive a Time Stop Bio-Bomb _and_ being nose-to-nose with a blaster that could've killed him and destroyed Haven, he can figure out a way to keep himself safe, even from a moonrunner."

"I still have a bad feeling about this, but alright. If my visa's being extended, does that mean I have to stay on location until I get the moonrunner tagged?"

"Definitely. So Fowl has to keep being a gracious host and let you stay, if he doesn't want his grounds to stay werewolf-infested."

"Got it. Thanks, Foaly." She turned back to Artemis. He'd heard her side of the conversation and raised an eyebrow.

"So, you're staying until the werewolf is tagged and off the grounds?" The elf nodded.

"Yep. So, could I have a guest room for a few days?"

"I suppose." Artemis mused, "You can take any room you want and Butler will fix it up for you."

"I'd rather have a room close to you, Artemis." The pale human blinked.

"To protect me in case of attack?" Holly nodded, "Butler can do that just fine."

"But what if something happens to him?" She pointed out, "Butler won't be here for you forever, Artemis, and not all of your plans always work."

"I realize that, thank you." said Artemis icily, eyes suddenly hard, "But I can assure you that there's no cause for alarm. The manor is heavily fortified, especially after the Siege last year, and it has plenty of technology to deal with not only human intruders but fairy ones as well. If the werewolf _does_ get into the manor, there are contingency plans. I'm not going to let another being into my home without a fight."

"Be that as it may, Artemis, you don't really know what they can do. Not a lot of fairies on the LEP these days know what moonrunners can do because they're so young, including me. Being prepared doesn't mean you're prepared for _everything_." With that, Holly left the room. Artemis sat in silence, then turned back to the cameras. The paused image of the wolf was still staring and seemed to be boring holes in him. Artemis pushed down the nervousness.

_I know the dangers, I've read the stories._ he thought, _I know what I'm up against and I know how to prepare for it._

This would be proven to be one of the times Artemis was wrong. And it would cost him greater than any scheme he'd previously concocted.

* * *

Holly flicked through her copy of the Book as she and Butler kept an eye on the cameras that night. Even though she said there was nothing about werewolves in the Book, she couldn't quite remember if it was true or not. It was only when she got near the end of it, in the section that most fairies didn't read, that she found an entry that proved her wrong.

_In thy light of full moon,  
It can be seen, but not in morning or noon.  
It shall cause havoc wherever it goes.  
This is the instinct the Werewolf knows._

_Mud Men think it be a wolf,  
But it be in disguise.  
Once they think they have it,  
It unveils its guise._

_Feared near and far,  
It is not safe in moonlight.  
Take care where thy trek,  
For thy might have a fright._

"How did I forget this?" Holly sighed.

"Forget what?" Butler asked, keeping his eyes on the cameras, flicking from one screen to another.

"I know I said there wasn't a mention of a moonrunner in the Book, but it looks like I forgot. But I mean, it's not all that bad, since it's in a part of the Book that fairies don't read a lot. It's only a warning about werewolves, it doesn't say anything that we don't already know."

"I see." said Butler. So far, there was nothing on the cameras. The cameras were stationary, but several were in groups overlooking areas close together, so it allowed him to have full view of things without looking away. He didn't limit himself to just the cameras looking at the forest, either, he kept watch on everything. He was so used to doing this that it almost felt like a sport, despite his vigilance. If someone created a game where you had to observe everything through cameras, he wouldn't mind playing it. Not that he played video games anyway, of course.

But Butler couldn't keep an eye on everything. That was why Holly was there, at least until she went out looking for the wolf. They had a feeling that it would try striking the manor that night, under the light of an almost-full moon. Artemis had questioned this, as it went against the lore humans knew, but Holly had a ready answer.

"Moonrunners can come out on any night, but the transformations are mainly connected with the phases of the moon, Foaly thinks. They grow stronger the closer it is to the full moon and weaker when there's less and less of it. That's why Mud Men think it only appears on the full moon." Artemis had nodded at the time. As it was, he was now in bed, trying to get some sleep. There was no need for him to be awake and worrying himself if the werewolf wasn't close to getting in the manor, as Butler had said. He'd only spoken those words to reassure the younger man. In reality, Butler was taking this 'moonrunner' thing very seriously and was afraid that the werewolf _would_ get in despite all the precautions. And he had every right to be worried.

* * *

Artemis felt himself coming awake, but he didn't know why. He certainly hadn't gotten enough sleep and it was still too dark for the sun to have come up. But then he heard a small scratching sound, as if there was a dog at his door begging to come in. but the scratching was a lot closer than his door, and so he blinked his eyes open blearily and turned over.

Artemis was a light sleeper. The smallest sound would wake him up if he wasn't dead tired. He'd wanted to soundproof his room but Butler wouldn't have it, wanting to be able to hear if something happened to his charge. Artemis already had bulletproof glass on his window, as well as security sensors on it and a thick wooden door that wouldn't go down easily. As the teen saw what was coming in his window and registered it, he was glad Butler had insisted on not soundproofing the room.

Artemis scrambled back against the wall as his eyes went wide, taking in the figure of the large wolf in front of him. It wasn't as tall as Butler but it was big, black, and muscular, tattered clothes hanging off its body in rags. Its golden-orange eyes were settled on him as its lips curled back for a growl. Somehow, it had managed to open the window and was now in Artemis' room. Its tail swished and Artemis was frozen, unable to move. If he had tried to scream for help, he didn't think he could have, as his vocal chords had frozen up like his body. He still didn't move as the werewolf leaned down and sniffed him. It growled again and placed a claw under his chin, lifting his head and exposing his neck. Still enveloped in the fearful trance it had on him, Artemis was broken out of it when a great pain started coming from his throat. He tried to bring his hands up but was interrupted as the werewolf stuck with a lightning-fast bite, clamping down over his left shoulder and partially across his chest. Artemis tried to make a sound, any sound, to attract help, but only felt himself choking on his own blood. The werewolf pulled away and gazed down at him, as if contemplating something, teeth shining a dark red in the moonlight, and brought up another claw and slashed down. Artemis didn't know what happened next as the ensuing pain overrode his mind and made him pass out. He wasn't exactly the best at dealing with pain, after all.

* * *

_**Okay, so, for those of you who have read down to this point and are curious, please read this Author's Note.**_

_**You're all probably wondering why I'm rewriting this story, of all things. There are several reasons. The first one is, of course, the upcoming Artemis Fowl movie. So I thought about writing a new story, but as I went back through some of this old stuff, I thought, 'Why not rewrite one of these to show how well I've improved in my writing?' And so I did.**_

_**I'm not saying that, if you like the original **_**Blue Moon, Blue Eyes**_** (BMBE for short) you should like this one better. If you liked the old one, you liked it. However, as I looked back over it, I realized that, though the concept was good, the story was **_**not_. It was not good writing. It was started in 2014, when I was first starting to write. At that time, I'd recently discovered FanFiction and so I read the stories and saw from their writing styles how I should write. But I was looking more for hilarity instead of quality. I wrote what I thought best. But, now that I've written a lot more and improved, I can see that it wasn't my best piece of work, even though it was one of the only multi-chapter stories I stuck with and actually finished._**

**_As spoken above, I still liked the concept and there are actually parts of the story that are kinda good and so I'm trying to put some of those in this rewritten version and (possibly) follow along the same lines. I'll be doing the same thing with the single chapter of the sequel, _BMBE: Hibernation_, unless I consider it good enough to stay standing. I'm also thinking of expanding upon the epilogue, with the snippets of Werewolf!Artemis' interactions with certain part of the books, showing the differences and such. What I mean is that I want to make the snippets bigger, possibly rewrite more than just a few things from one book to show more differences that Werewolf!Artemis would have. I might even rewrite whole books if I have to. It's not likely, but it would be interesting to see just how just the presence of Artemis being a werewolf could change the direction of the books, even slightly, mainly considering _Atlantis Complex_. And I'm still planning to write the one story I've planned for when Artemis and Butler have lost their memories, but Artemis is still a werewolf._**

**_So, for those of you who took the time to read through this AN, thank you, and I hope I can put out another chapter soon. With my improved writing style, this story might even end up longer than the original. I just hope that you guys like this story, so please read & review!_**


	2. I've Got This Headache And-

Blue Moon, Blue Eyes (Rewritten)

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

_Am I dead? I feel like I should be dead. Everything hurts. And I think there's a breathing tube in my throat. Someone's trying to keep me alive. Wonderful._

His thoughts were scattered about as he tried to regain consciousness. Slowly, his senses began to return, and he wished he couldn't feel anything at the moment. His whole body felt like it was enveloped in a dull throbbing, aching all over as if he'd been thrown about and bashed like a rag doll. Maybe he had. He couldn't quite remember. His hearing returned and he could hear breathing and machines and for some reason it all made him feel skittish. If his facial muscles worked, he would've winced at the loudness of everything. His sense of smell returned and everything smelled all too much like he was in a hospital or someplace similar and it didn't make him feel much better. Taste came back and he could taste blood in his mouth. He had bitten down on his tongue or worse? And finally, movement and sight was returned to him as he opened his eyes. Immediately he closed them, wincing at the bright light above. It gave him a terrible headache. Was he hungover? It would explain a lot if he was, despite his only alcoholic experience being the single drink he took just before the Bio-Bomb.

"Artemis?" The voice was loud and booming to his ears. With a sound that was supposed to be a yelp he covered his ears with his hands.

_Tooloudtooloudtooloud-_ Thunderous footsteps came closer and he looked over to see a small person approaching his bed, a worried look on its face.

"Artemis?" The voice was lower this time, more manageable to his ears. Was that his name? Despite all the vivid color and loud sounds and sharp smells he felt like he was swimming through a thick fog, brain still trying to catch up to everything. He uncovered his ears and blinked. He sniffed the air. The creature smelled like pine needles and moss. Calming. The creature frowned when it got no response.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" He blinked again, shook his head. He shouldn't have done that. His head hurt again. If his mind wasn't so muddled he was sure he'd know the being. They seemed familiar.

_Pointy ears?_ He tilted his head and reached out a finger. The being seemed to freeze and gave him a disbelieving look as he touched the pointy tips of its ears, as if he was testing his finger on a pin.

"Tell me you're not being serious. The magic _must_ be messing with your head right now. You wouldn't do this if you knew what was going on." The being shook its head to make him stop touching and looked him right in the eyes, "_Sleep._" That actually seemed like a great idea right now...

* * *

Holly watched as Artemis fell asleep again on his bed. She looked at his hand, which had fallen back onto the bed. Already his nails were sharp as knives. One wrong move and he could've cut her ear and she didn't want to deal with that at the moment. She'd used about half her magic healing him the night before. She ghosted her fingers over his closed eyes. When she'd healed him, he'd been left with long scars across his eyes, but now the scars were gone. That was werewolf magic for you. It healed every wound and scar except for the cursed mark and certain others that would become scars regardless of the creature's healing ability. She unwrapped the bandages around his neck and saw faint scars but was sure they'd be gone soon, too.

It was only because of the alarm around the window that they'd gotten to Artemis in time. By then the moonrunner had gone. After healing Artemis she'd chased after it but quickly lost it. It hadn't killed Artemis, it had only wanted to curse him. Why didn't they realize that? It made both Holly and Butler feel ashamed that they hadn't done more to protect Artemis. Foaly had tried to console her.

"How could we have known that it'd go straight for Fowl's Room? We _didn't_, even I didn't see that coming. Holly, you can't change what happened, all you can do is help him."

"Help him get himself killed, you mean." Foaly had no response. As she'd told Artemis and Butler, werewolves weren't tolerated by the People. Artemis would be subjected to the punishment because of what he'd become. It was for everyone's own good, but that didn't make her feel any better. In fact, it made her feel worse. The only good thing about it was that Foaly was trying to keep Artemis' new 'condition' a secret from the rest of the LEP. It wouldn't last long, they had to come up with a plan for him and fast. Holly may not have liked Artemis, but she wasn't going to let him die.

Leaving the room, Holly went to look for Butler. Juliet wasn't at the manor for some reason and Angeline, despite her return to sanity, didn't leave her room often. That suited Holly just fine, it allowed her to move around without being seen. She headed to the camera room where she was sure Butler was. She wasn't wrong to do so, as she had the feeling Butler now had his own score to settle with the mysterious moonrunner.

"How was he?" Butler didn't look away from the screens.

"He was awake, but I think the werewolf magic was addling his brain." Holly pulled herself up to sit on the arm of the chair Butler was using, "He'll be back to normal once everything sorts itself out."

"I see." All was quiet for a moment.

"...What do we do with him?" Holly began, "As long as there aren't any reports made about werewolf attacks or sightings, then the LEP won't know that Artemis is a werewolf. That means he can't spend time in the forest."

"I think the room where you 'stayed' could hold him." Holly winced. She'd thought about it and knew that the concrete room with the steel door was perfect for holding in a werewolf, but it didn't make her feel any better for Artemis. He didn't deserve to be caged up like that, even if it was for his own good.

"We can do that until we think of something better." Butler nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak, for he didn't think they could find a better way to hold Artemis.

* * *

He opened his eyes again and sat up, pulling the tube out with ease despite the slight pain and began looking around. Finally, he remembered everything that had happened and he felt quite embarrassed about what he'd done with Holly. He also felt terrified. He looked at his hands. He saw the sharp nails, not quite claws. He scratched his arm and watched as the wound sealed up in seconds, but it made him feel hungrier than he already was, and he was starving. He got up and stretched a little. The soreness he had before was now mostly gone, if just waiting under the surface. As he did so, he felt something bump against his chest and pulled it out of his shirt. It was the coin Holly had given him. In the center, on the rim of the hole, there was a nick. He wondered if it had been made when the werewolf bit him and one of its teeth nicked the coin. He let it fall back into his shirt. At the moment, it didn't really matter. He needed to eat and he needed to do it now. He left the room and felt the carpet under his bare feet. It made him feel like he was stalking his prey instead of heading to the kitchen. He didn't like this so he sped up his pace. At the top of the stairs, he looked down.

_Boring._ Artemis thought, then started. Going down the stairs shouldn't have been boring. But then he found himself taking them three at a time and growling in delight. Everything was wrong but it somehow felt right. He wasn't confined, he was running, he was stalking. If only he had fur, then he'd feel the wind flowing through it and that'd be more fun. He crouched when he landed and ran on all fours to the kitchen, skidding to a stop once he got there, his claws on hands and feet digging in to stop his momentum.

_Mother will hate the marks I made in the floor_. he thought, but he found he didn't care.

_Fun fun fun fun!_ Another part of his mind said. Was he going mad? He ripped open the fridge door and began devouring any piece of meat the had could see. He'd nearly thrown the door off its hinges but didn't notice. Plastic wrapping also didn't stop him. When his frenzy was over, he found himself sitting on a kitchen counter, discarded plastic wrappers and a few bones scattered about. He wanted to cry. He also wanted to keep running about the manor like a maniac. He couldn't combine both. He finally got a hold on himself and cried.

_What is _wrong _with me? Is this what it will be like to live as a werewolf?_ He had his head in his hands and looked up when he heard footsteps. First came Holly and he got the urge to smell her again, as if he already didn't smell her before. Then in came Butler and his mind went into overdrive.

_ThreatthreatthrEATTHREAT-_ Artemis clamped down on the panicking part of his mind that told him Butler was to be avoided very much. He got a feeling that this was the werewolf part he now had.

_No, not a threat. Friend. _Why was he mentally berating his werewolf like it was a toddler? Possibly because it acted like one, such as now.

_...Threat._ It whined.

_Butler has been with me all my life and is a friend, now shut up._ He was giving himself a headache. If things stayed the course, he didn't know if he could take arguing with his werewolf like this.

"Artemis?" Holly's booming voice brought him out of his thoughts. He winced.

"Whispers, please." he asked.

"Is this better?" Holly sounded like she was speaking normally instead of a whisper and the teen guessed it seemed that way because of his better hearing.

"Yes, thank you." Artemis nodded, "And Holly, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. I know you were confused."

"Good, thank you for understanding."

"And Artemis?"

"Yes?"

"Were you-?"

"No, no I was not." He cut her off before she could finish, "I was only stressed." Holly raised an eyebrow.

"Alright..." Artemis hopped off the counter.

"Now, how long have I been out?"

"A little over 11 hours, sir." Butler's voice came out as a rumble, making sure to keep his voice low for Artemis' sake, "We've also come up with a temporary plan on how to contain you."

"In the cell, I assume?" Butler nodded, "Good." The werewolf didn't seem to like this.

_Run! Run run!_

_Shut up._ Artemis took a breath to calm himself down so that he wouldn't do something ridiculous to get rid of the whiny werewolf in his head.

"Maybe we should put some dog toys in there with you to keep you preoccupied." Suddenly Artemis seemed full of energy, a wide smile crossing his face.

"Toys?!" he chirped, then blinked. An eye twitched. Artemis was now sure he hated his werewolf side. He added, "Please don't tell me I just sounded like a sugar-high child in a candy store." They decided not to tell him. After all, he asked them not to, "I am beginning to think that my werewolf side has the mind of a young toddler."

"You can talk with it?" Holly asked. Artemis nodded.

"Yes, though it's more the werewolf whining for things and just doing what it wants."

"So _that's _why you were running around like a maniac."

"Don't remind me." Artemis rubbed his temples for a moment, "I have a few theories about the werewolf personality. In many tales about werewolves, it's always been adults that have been cursed. I'm much younger than an adult, barely into my teens. Because of that, the werewolf personality might be the same age I am and so may not act as aggressively. As for why it's acting so _idiotic_, it could be because it's newly-formed and needs time to adjust and grow up. Of course, I could be wrong..." _And I really hope I'm not. I don't want to deal with it if it stays like a toddler for the rest of my life._

"Foaly thinks you could be right." Holly said after listening to the centaur chatter in her ear, "He'd need time to study that theory, but he agrees." That brought a peculiar sparkle to Artemis' eyes, one that was completely from the human side of himself.

"Then maybe that could be our loophole." He gave a grin but it looked more like a grimace. The sharper teeth didn't help, "I could be a test case, where Foaly could study me so that the People would learn more about werewolves and how to deal with them. I wouldn't have to die in that case." The other two, however, were not as on board with the idea.

"I don't know, Artemis. I wouldn't be able to stay with you in Haven for long." said Butler. His size would make it very hard for him to even fit in some places, not to mention live there.

"Being a test case isn't fun, Artemis." Holly said, "I should know, that's the way I am to the LEP right now and you haven't exactly helped me any. You're lucky I'm still on Recon!" The teen winced at her raising voice. Having sensitive ears was proving to be detrimental for him.

"I understand that, Holly. I can see many reasons why it shouldn't happen. However," He allowed some of his werewolf side to show as he bore his teeth in a slightly threatening manner, showing that he wasn't going to back down from this, "I don't wish to run from the LEP or have myself killed, even if it might be the better option. And I can find a way out of this, I can find a cure, I _know_ I can." His eyes were filled with the same conviction he had when he was certain he could beat the Bio-Bomb. This usually didn't bode well for anyone not on his side.

"Artemis-"

"_Enough_. The sooner we start the observations the better. Butler, give me a physical so that we can use it as starting material." The elf stood silently as Artemis left the room. Butler gave her a pat on the shoulder as he passed. He didn't like this any more than she did.

* * *

Artemis Fowl Sr. had hunting dogs on the grounds and so they were also given everything dogs needed, such as toys. Said toys were taken for the evening for Artemis Jr. to play with ('intellectually study,' he'd said, but they all knew that was a lie) as they waited for the change to happen. Holly had attached fiber-optic cables to the camera in the cell so that Foaly could also observe and take down notes, all they could do now was wait. The steel door, though it could keep physical things in and out, couldn't keep sounds from doing the same thing, despite being muffled. Butler, who was looking through the only viewing slot in the door, couldn't help but smile as Artemis chewed on and wrestled with a toy shaped like a hot dog. It squeaked every time he bit down on it and, even though the werewolf's influence was clearly showing, it made him happy to see that Artemis was starting to act like a child, or at least not as serious as usual.

It was a wonder how the toy was surviving, too. After taking the physical, it was determined that Artemis not only had sharper claws, teeth, and senses, he also had agility, strength, and reaction time (which he clearly didn't have before). He was certainly not on par with Butler or a soldier like Holly, but at least he wouldn't be a dead weight anymore. That didn't mean he was going to start training himself, however, which Butler found a disappointment but didn't say anything. And when the change began, Artemis had asked for them to turn off the lights to give him his privacy and so that they wouldn't have to see the horror unfold. He couldn't have them do it that night, however, as it was for research purposes, but every night after he wanted them to. Butler had the feeling Artemis was doing it not for himself, but to make them feel better by not seeing it. The bodyguard was sure he'd seen worse, but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt him when Artemis began to cry out in pain.

His instincts told him to run in and save his charge but he knew there was nothing to save Artemis from except the curse and Butler couldn't do that. He was not a man who liked feeling helpless, he'd already felt that way once over the past year and didn't want to go through it again. He glimpsed through the window how Artemis used the squeaky toy as a gag to muffled his pained cries as he transformed and the manservant closed the shutter. He didn't need to see his charge in pain. Besides the horrific snapping of bones resetting themselves and cries turning to growls, another noise could be heard above it all. The toy's sad squeaking summed up everything that Artemis must have felt through the pain, not to mention Butler himself.

_Be glad you aren't here, Holly._ he thought. As soon as the sun had gone down she'd flown off to find the moonrunner. Butler would've gone with her but Artemis couldn't be left alone, not in the state he was in. After a moment, the squeaking increased in intensity and energy, so Butler opened the shutter again. Inside was a large black wolf, but to his surprise, it seemed to be only a little bigger than five ft. tall. He thought werewolves would've been larger than that, so maybe it gave credence to Artemis' theory that the werewolf was the same age. The werewolf's icy blue eyes were also the same color as the boy's, closing as it bit harder on the toy. It quickly got bored with it, however, and began running around in the enclosed space, almost as if chasing its tail. Butler knew predators and knew the werewolf didn't like to be confined like this, but they had no choice if they wanted to keep Artemis safe. After a minute or two, the werewolf stopped and whined, scratching at the door. The 'puppy eyes' effect was in full force but Butler wasn't falling for it, even if the werewolf clearly wanted to play instead of hurt. Ignoring the pitiful whining, though, was another story. He managed it and soon enough the werewolf gave him an irritated look before curling up on the bed and chewing on a different toy.

* * *

When it first appeared, it didn't know what it was, where it was, what was going on. But as it studied its surroundings through the human's eyes and finally took on its true form, the werewolf was slowly piecing itself together. But even as it learned, it only knew three things: The tiny creature was cute, the big creature was scary, and overall, he was just very, very confused. After being denied leaving the room by Butler, it decided it wanted to know more, and so it went to Artemis' side and began looking for answers. They shared a body, but they had their own minds and it could learn whatever it wanted without Artemis' knowledge. It learned of werewolves/moonrunners, of humans and fairies, of everything it ever wanted and more. It learned of Artemis' history, could see his memories, understood his relationship with his parents, and gave a small whine. It pitied the boy.

_Is there anything I can do to make things better for you? _it asked despite knowing it'd get no answer, as Artemis' side was asleep while in wolf form, _I'm so sorry. _It searched for more answers and found Artemis' deep repository of knowledge. It could look through that section any time and all it wanted to, but not at the moment. However, while skimming over the section, it found the story of Artemis and Orion. Artemis was a goddess and a hunter, Orion was a mortal hunter. They became friends before Apollo, Artemis' twin, decided to kill Orion because he was jealous of their friendship. After his death, Artemis immortalized him as a constellation. It was a wonderful story and gave it an idea.

Orion… It liked that name. It was Artemis' other side and hopefully could help make his life better despite the damage it caused.

_I'll make that a promise._

* * *

Holly flew low over the forest, her helmet in night-vision mode, scanning for the moonrunner. Artemis had managed to describe it well and so she now had something to look for instead of just a giant werewolf. She tightened her grip on her Neutrino as she searched for it, wanting to give the moonrunner some payback for cursing her almost-friend. After realizing that it had only come to curse Artemis and not tear him apart, Foaly, Butler, and she were all trying to figure out who could've planned this out. It was not random. Someone had deliberately targeted Artemis, but for what reason? And how quickly could they come up with a permanent plan to save him? Artemis' 'research plan' would work only for so long, they had to have a Plan B. Even the vampire-like child never went anywhere without a Plan B, right? He was too smart to _not _have a Plan B. Suddenly, she spotted something moving through the forest, almost a flash.

"There!" she hissed to herself and cranked her wings up to a higher speed. She could see it now and was certain it hadn't been a flash. There was the werewolf, running through the forest, and she began speaking to Foaly, "I've found it!" She raised her Neutrino, ready to fry it.

"Switch to the marker!" said the centaur, "As much as I know you want revenge, you've got another job to do." Holly aimed for a few more seconds, then lowered the gun.

"D'Arvit." She holstered it and switched for the marking gun that Foaly had given her for the specific mission. She continued to keep eyes on the moonrunner as she aimed again, then fired. She couldn't tell if it had hit until she checked her helmet, but she didn't dare take her eyes off it, "Foaly?"

"No tracker." Holly aimed again. Before she could fire, however, the werewolf disappeared. She cursed and did another fly over, switching to thermals, but there was still nothing. She could keep looking that night, but she doubted she'd find it again. The woods around the Manor were huge and dense, it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. She turned back, "I lost it, Foaly." He gave a frustrated sigh.

"Think you can find it again tonight?"

"No, not in this miniature forest. I'm heading back to check on Artemis and Butler."

"Got it. Good luck with the Mud Boy."

"I'll need it." Holly murmured and said her goodbye before cutting the connection. It wasn't long before she arrived at the manor again and let herself in. Artemis had given her permission to enter whenever she liked in the course of the mission and so she didn't have to knock and wait for Butler to let her in. She let her feet take her down the halls to the cellar, a dark feeling settling in her stomach as she remembered her time here. She still wanted to torch the smirk off the paintings that gazed down at her, no matter how much Artemis would despise it. At the bottom, she spotted Butler sitting beside the door in a chair he'd brought down from another room.

"Holly." he rumbled, "Did you find it?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't mark it or even fry it. Too fast, even for my wings." She gazed up at the small window at the top, "How is he?"

"See for yourself." Holly turned on her wings and flew up to the window, opening it to see the werewolf laying on the bed, eyes closed, chewing the toy every so often yet not opening its eyes once, "He's been asleep for a while."

"Has he gone wild?"

"No. He tried to pull the 'puppy eyes' on me." Holly snorted.

"Hearing _you_ say it makes it sound hilarious." Butler raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so." he said, "Except for that, he's just been there." Hearing the toy squeak again, the elf looked into the room for a second time. The werewolf was looking at her now. He stared at her. She stared at him. He gave a lopsided toothy grin. She smiled back.

"He doesn't seem so bad." she mused, "Maybe if I talk to him..." Holly cleared her throat, then began to bark. Because fairies had the gift of tongues, she could speak the werewolf's language, whatever it may be.

_"Hi there."_ she barked. The werewolf yipped happily and his tongue lolled out the side. He seemed to only be barking right now, so she tried again. He tilted his head, then barked and was about to manage something understandable.

_"Like you!" _he yipped, "_Like you like you like you!"_ Holly laughed.

_"Well, I like you too. What's your name?"_

_"Orion!"_ He hopped off the bed and went over to the door, putting his front paws on it, _"Why blocked?"_

_"Blocked?"_ Holly wondered, then realized what he meant, _"Oh, you mean the door?"_ She gave a sad smile, _"I can't open the door."_

_"Why?"_ Holly tried to think up a way to explain it in simple enough terms.

_"Because you might get hurt."_ Orion huffed.

_"No get hurt!"_ he said, _"Show you!"_

_"Orion-"_

_"Show you!"_ He growled it this time, then went back to his puppy-like self. Holly gave him a wary look, then turned to Butler.

"He wants to come out, but he doesn't seem like he's dangerous. What do you think?" Butler contemplated everything.

"I think it might be safe enough, but let me open the door so you can stay in his sight. I'm not sure he likes me, but he seems to like you."

"Right." Holly nodded, "And his name's Orion. He seems to be different from Artemis, so be careful."

"You too." Butler stood and went to unlock the door. Holly hovered at the side, where the door opened and Orion saw her first. He yipped happily and panted. He seemed like he wanted to pounce on her and love her but prevented himself from doing so. Likely a wise choice. However, he wasn't so distracted with her as to not notice Butler, and when he did, Orion got into a defensive stance, putting himself between Holly and the manservant. His teeth were bared, ears back as he growled. Butler froze, not wanting Orion to attack him, and slowly took some steps back. Holly had to diffuse the tension.

_"Orion, it's okay!" _She put a hand on his fur and felt its thick coarseness, _"This is Butler, he's not a threat."_

_"Threat!"_ he barked stubbornly, _"Threat!"_ Holly sighed.

_"I promise it's okay. He won't hurt you."_

_"Me no worry. You worry."_ This surprised the elf.

_"You don't have to worry about me, I can defend myself."_

_"Says you."_ Orion gently nudged her, finally turned away from Butler. At least he was a little calmer than previously. She scratched his head and he gave a soft, almost purr-like growl. It seems he liked it.

"Well?"

"He just wants to protect me." Holly answered, "He's just overprotective. He's not an idiot, I know that, but he talks so much like a toddler that it makes me feel like I should treat him like he doesn't understand." She moved a hand to rub his chin, "He's both Artemis and not Artemis. Maybe, after a while, when he grows up more, I won't feel like treating him like a baby."

"And I'm sure that he'll appreciate it." Butler gazed at Orion, "Artemis mentioned that I should take measurements if I could, but I doubt Orion will like that until he lets me closer."

"I could help." Holly offered.

"We can try." Butler seemed skeptical and Holly didn't blame him. They were taking a huge risk just letting Orion out and they still had little idea of what his personality was, how he acted and what he could do. They had to go about this very carefully. As Holly managed to convince Orion to go along with them in hopes of not only researching werewolves but also possibly finding a cure, she wondered if this would be the strangest thing she'd ever see. She doubted it. Nothing was ever normal around Artemis Fowl.

* * *

_**Full Chapter Title: **** I've Got This Headache And My Life's On The Line**_

_**So, I'm sorry this chapter wasn't out sooner. I had half of it written but then hit a bit of a block on how to go forward. However, hopefully I can now write more chapters for this story and make it better and better. Also, in the last chapter, remember when I mentioned how I wanted to sorta rewrite the books with Werewolf!Artemis' reactions, all the changes he'd cause? I want to actually try that with **_**Eternity Code_ and see where it goes from there, but I won't do it until this story is finished._**

**_Thank you to everyone who waited for this chapter, the next one should be out soon, and please read & review!_**


	3. (Young) Werewolves Are Just Giant Dogs

Blue Moon, Blue Eyes (Rewritten)

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Orion was..._interesting_, to say the least. He was different from Artemis, and yet there were facets of him in the werewolf. He was mostly fun-loving, if a little ditzy, and seemed to be very affectionate, at least to Holly. And as she talked with him to keep him calm while Butler measured him, she noticed Orion's vocabulary increasing. She and Butler also wanted to know if he knew anything about being a werewolf, but Orion couldn't answer them. He was barely a day old, what could he say? This was not a case like in the movies, where your super-powered side knew everything, Orion was on as much of a learning curve as Holly and Butler were.

"All done." Butler affirmed and Orion couldn't get away fast enough, curling up next to Holly and giving Butler a small glare. They'd moved to Artemis' small lab to take the measurements and it had been a fight to make sure Orion didn't accidentally knock something over. He still wore the ruins and rags of old clothes Artemis had put on before the change, as well as the coin necklace. It stood out against his fur more than his ragged clothes did, somehow, and Holly was surprised to find that he still wanted to wear it in this state. She was almost certain he would've just put it away or even tried to use it in one of his schemes, so she was astonished when she learned that he'd cared enough to put it in a necklace. Maybe he was more decent that she had been led to believe. Holly was taken out of these musings by her comm link, which vibrated from its position on her wrist. She'd taken her helmet off earlier so as not to spook Orion, but now it seemed she was needed.

"Stay here for a minute, okay? I'm not going anywhere." Holly said. Orion whined and tried to follow her as she went to grab her helmet but her glare made him back off.

"-lly? Holly, can you hear me?" It was Foaly.

"I'm here."

"Okay, so, it seems the Council are starting to get only the LEP for not doing more about this moonrunner situation and Root wants you to go out and search for it again. The reason Root himself isn't barking this to you is because he's trying to buy more time before he has to make a decision."

"Got it." Holly glanced at the moonometer in her comm, "There's still enough moonlight out for me to make a few more flights." She glanced at Orion, "I'll see what I can do."

"Good luck." Foaly gave a neigh, "Saw the trick you did with him. Don't know how you got him under control, but it's a positive sign."

"Thanks." Holly took off her helmet and turned back to Orion.

"Let me guess." Butler sighed, "You need to go out again and track down the werewolf because of pressure from the Council."

"Unfortunately." Holly nodded, petting Orion, _"Orion, I need to leave for a while. Be good for Butler, okay?"_

_"Don't leave!"_ protested the werewolf, _"Don't leave!"_

_"I have to if we wanna help Artemis."_ This caused Orion to pause. Holly had a feeling that Orion understood that he was a cause of Artemis' suffering or at least knew who Artemis was, since they seemed to mentally speak with one another from what the teen had accounted.

_"...Okay."_ he relented, _"Be careful."_ He nudged up against her and gave a low growl.

_"I'll be careful."_ she promised. After she helped Butler take Orion back to the cell, she left the manor to look for the moonrunner once more. After she was gone, Butler looked into the room and saw a gloomy Orion chewing on another toy, this time a non-squeaking one. He knew that he should make an effort to bond with Orion, show him that he could trust Butler as much as he trusted Holly, but the manservant didn't dare to without the elf. He didn't want to accidentally anger the young werewolf and make things worse, so he had no choice but to wait.

* * *

When Artemis woke up, he felt very, very sore. He supposed that came with the first transformation, after all. He remembered none of it and when he woke, he found one of the toys in his mouth. He spat it out, a little disgusted as he wiped off the drool that had formed while it rested in his mouth. He examined his stash of toys, his surroundings, his tattered clothes, and closed a hand around the coin. He was surprised it was still there and that there were no signs he'd tried to break out. Perhaps his werewolf side was more good-natured than he had first thought. Standing up, he stretched to help get the soreness out of his body and moved to the door, knocking on it and hoping that someone was outside to release him. He stepped back when the window was opened and smiled when he saw Butler just outside.

"Thank you, Butler." he said after the large man opened the door, where they began walking towards the stairs, "How was last night?"

"Well." said Butler, "There was a lot to be learned. Measurements were taken and we learned a bit about your werewolf side."

"Oh?" Artemis was curious of this, "I don't remember anything. Could you enlighten me?"

"Your other side is named Orion and is certainly quite the fun-loving creature, even if he does have trust issues." Artemis nodded and mentally tried to look for Orion. There was a presence there, but when he tried to prod it, he was quickly kicked away from the area. Orion probably wanted to catch up on some rest, Butler should too, but not before Artemis learned of everything that had happened.

"And Holly? Did she find the moonrunner?"

"A few times. She wasn't able to mark it for Retrieval, however, as it kept running too fast and disappearing. Her thermals couldn't find it, so I suspect that it has help from humans or other fairies."

"I see." They began going up the stairs to the main floor, "How long do you think you can stay awake, old friend?"

"A while longer, why?"

"After I get a shower and change, I am going to visit Mother for a while, so you can get a nap. Has Juliet returned?"

"Not yet, but she should be back later this morning." They'd reached the top of the stairs and now headed for the ones leading to the second floor.

"Good. Do you mind letting her know what's going on so she can help keep an eye on things?"

"I will. And I suppose you want me to take my nap after she returns?"

"If possible." Artemis raised a hand to examine his nails/claws, "I would feel safer that way." Butler could understand that. He himself felt nervous about letting Juliet keep an eye on Artemis with his changes, even for a short while. She was trained as a Butler, even if she wasn't completely there yet, and despite what had happened a year ago, Juliet had become more experienced and grown. But, just in case, Butler would make sure that he'd awaken if something went awry.

"And what of your mother? Are you sure about visiting her?"Artemis paused at the bottom of the second set of stairs, staring up to the top, unsure.

"...I don't know." he admitted, "I want to check on her and I think she'll keep me calm. I don't think I'll hurt her, I'll even make sure to be extra careful with her. I don't want her hurt because of me." He dropped his head, "Even though it wasn't my fault, I already paid for it." He raised his head and turned to Butler, as if having shaken off the feelings in seconds, "Please pick out some normal clothes for me." Butler raised an eyebrow.

"Normal clothes? Not a suit?"

"Not at the moment. I'm afraid of something happening and my suit getting in the way. As much as I dislike it, it would constrict me in a crisis. However, that doesn't mean that I'll give them up completely, I just can't wear a suit at the moment."

"Understood. I'll have some waiting for you."

"Good." Artemis turned to go up the stairs, then paused, "And Holly?"

"She's sleeping in her room. She only had a nap before her job yesterday, after all."

"Good for her." the teen murmured and continued up the stairs, Butler not far behind him. As soon as he stripped himself of the rags and laid them on the counter for later (he'd reuse them for his nightly transformations according to the moon), he took a moment to gaze at himself in the bathroom mirror. He hadn't tried the day before, having desperately trying to come up with a plan to save himself and having spent some of that time dead asleep. He'd been told how the werewolf had clawed him up and it had left scars, last time they checked, but his skin was mostly unblemished with the exception of the bite mark lingering on his shoulder and chest. He ran a finger over the holes and wondered why he'd been cursed. Sure, his family had enemies, but they were mostly aimed at his father, not himself. This werewolf could have only come from a magic source, too, and the only ones who were out for his head were the Fairy Council and possibly Opal Koboi, but she'd been knocked into a coma after their last encounter. However, that didn't mean she wasn't out of the running. With how much the LEP disliked the Council yet followed their orders, Artemis knew it might be hard to convince Holly, Foaly, and even Root that the Council were suspects for the moment. Opal was not as much of a problem to investigate, thanks to Foaly, but they still had to keep their options open. Sighing, Artemis relieved himself of his thoughts by stepping into the shower.

As he felt the water flow over his body and adjust to the temperature, he felt Orion waking up. The werewolf gave him a mental image of yawning and stretching in wolf form before laying down and saying, _Morning._

_Morning to you too._ Artemis answered, _I suppose last night went well for you._

_Well well._ he said, _Holly was pretty._ Artemis blushed, noting that the wolf was now trying to use full sentences. That was good.

_Holly's not pretty._

_Butler was scary._

_Butler isn't scary._

_You're a dummy. _Orion stuck his tongue out. Artemis sighed.

_Go back to sleep and leave me alone._

_No._ More sticking of the tongue.

_Let me take my shower._

_No. _Artemis suddenly felt himself mentally pushed to the side and involuntarily physically stick his tongue out, _This is my body, I'm in control!_ He tried to push Orion back but his greater mental strength wasn't about to clear out the werewolf.

_No no._ Orion said and then slightly started the change. By 'slightly,' he only grew fur all over Artemis' body and stopped, but growing the fur was still painful.

_What are you doing?!_

_Fun!_ Orion then had Artemis shake himself to make the water go everywhere and panted like the puppy he thought he was. Artemis gave an angry mental sigh.

_Give my body back, _now_. I am _trying _to get my shower done!_

_Fiiiiine._ Orion whined and seceded, making the transformation to reverse and causing Artemis even more pain.

"I _hate _that little mutt." he muttered darkly and he tried to get back to his shower. However, Orion's control over his transformation was very precise and he wondered if he could eventually learn how to do the same, where he could only change a part of himself and not fully revert to the werewolf. It would take a lot of practice and work, but he was certain he could do it. After all, he was Artemis Fowl. What _couldn't_ he do?

* * *

Juliet wasn't sure what she should have been expecting when she returned from her small trip, but it wasn't her brother waiting for her and asking if she could look after Artemis for a few hours while he tried to get some sleep in. Yet she wasn't surprised when she found out the reason, which she probably should have been. Maybe it was because she'd lost her surprise for all things magical after what happened the past year or so. Maybe, maybe not, but she promised Butler and was now on guard outside of the bathroom near Artemis' room. She'd quickly peeked in to make sure he was still there and, upon confirmation, resumed a station outside the door. She found the waiting and watching boring but knew Butler had given her a very big job and she wasn't about to let him down. She could at least do this one thing for him, but Juliet doubted it would be restricted to 'one' thing. She was taken out of these thoughts when she heard the shower shut off and straightened up. After a few minutes Artemis exited and gave her a nod, acknowledging her presence.

"Thank you for taking on this job for Butler, Juliet." said Artemis as he began walking down to his parents' bedroom, Juliet close behind, "How was your trip?"

"Fine, thanks for asking. So..." She wanted to know more but felt awkward asking, "Orion?" Artemis gave an irritated sigh. It was obvious he didn't like his other side already.

"He is an obnoxious, toddler-minded werewolf who wants too much fun and interferes when I'm trying to take a shower." he explained tersely, "I'd rather not talk about him at the moment."

"Yes sir." Juliet backed off the topic despite wanting to learn more and so tried to observe what the teenager was wearing. He'd asked for 'normal' clothes and so Butler had to borrow some of Juliet's, seeing as no one else in the manor actually wore 'normal' clothes enough to have a small stockpile of them. She thought he looked nice in a plain blue shirt and gray sweatpants. He'd declined shoes for the moment and so was walking barefoot, not making a single sound even with the quietness around them. They made their way down the hall to the bedroom where Angeline Fowl was staying and upon arriving at the door, Artemis raised a hand before pausing.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained, I suppose." he murmured to himself before knocking, where Angeline called him in. Juliet made sure the door was closed before setting up guard, yet she took the time to listen in on her temporary charge.

* * *

"Mother?" Artemis peeked his head into the room, wary. It had been over a year since his mother's recovery but he was still nervous. Compounded with the fact that he could now transform into a very dangerous animal, his worries were very real.

"Arty! Please, come in!" She'd been relaxing on the bed with a book and now put it away, sitting up and gesturing for him to come closer. Artemis did so, slowly and cautiously, but when he was close enough, Angeline got to her feet and pulled him into a hug. Artemis froze, unused to this kind of contact and feared that the suddenness of it would cause him to change, but to his surprise, Orion was completely fine with it. In fact, he gestured for Artemis to hug her back, which the teen did.

_Who's this?_

_This is Mother. If you hurt her, I'll kill you._

_Done._ Orion nodded in understanding as Angeline pulled away to look at him, taking Artemis' face in her hands.

"I wish you'd come see me more often, Arty. I hate not being able to see you." Despite her 'miraculous' recovery, the doctor had advised that she continue to stay in bed, just to make sure that she was okay. From what Artemis had deduced, she should have been cleared months ago. It seems that he'd have to look into making a scam case against him soon…

"I know, Mother."

"Call me Mum! You don't have to be so formal, Arty." She sat down on the bed again and the dark-haired boy joined her. Angeline grabbed a tablet that had been laying beside her and showed it to her son, "The doctors say Timmy's making a full recovery. He'll be released soon and then he'll get his prosthetic."

"Yes, Father will be home soon." Artemis nodded and tried to disguise his frown. Orion noticed this.

_You can't say?_

_Not to my parents, no._

_What is it?_ Artemis contemplated telling Orion, then reasoned that there was no way Orion could tell anyone else about this anyway and so explained.

_As you may know, I've done some criminal things to fund the search for my father and the family fortune. He was found last year and is almost ready to come home, but… he changed. He wasn't the same man I once knew, thanks to fairy magic. He doesn't care about the family fortune anymore and I don't want my parents discovering everything I've done to keep the finances afloat._ Artemis gave a mental sigh, _I'm worried of what will happen if he finds out._

_So, he wants to be nice and you stay bad-nice? _Artemis rolled his eyes.

_As terrible as you put it, yes._ Orion nodded again.

_Hide everything._

_Don't you think I haven't thought of that?_ Artemis mused over it again, _He won't be actively looking for anything, though. I guess it could work._

_Of course. You think too much._

_And you don't think enough._

_HEY-_

"Arty?" The boy was taken out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Mo- Mum?" It would take a while to get used to that.

"Is something wrong, sweetie? You were thinking for a while."

"Nothing's wrong." He leaned into her side, "You know how I like to think."

"Yes, just like your father." She put an arm around him, "Just don't think too much, Arty. Do you remember what I told you at the hospital, how your father is now the same as he was when I fell in love with him? I don't want you to grow up to be the man he became because I know there's more to you than that. If he can be a kind man, so can you, sweetie." She gave him a kiss on the head before complimenting him on his new choice of clothes. Artemis barely listened, glad to be with his mother and trying to understand what she just told him. A purr-like growl built up in his throat but he kept it quiet, not wanting her to know. He wanted her to never know his new secret. Fairies, he was sure she'd understand, but being a werewolf? That was something else entirely and also something he'd have to learn how to deal with in secret once his father had returned. Orion could help, but what if things got out-of-control, what if the wolf wasn't everything he seemed? Things were just getting better and better...

* * *

Foaly was doing some more research on werewolves when Commander Root decided to come in, causing the centaur to quickly hide everything before he could see. Sure he trusted Root, but not everyone was on Artemis' side. Especially when it came to moonrunners.

"Holly have anything yet?"

"No sir, but she's working on it."

"Any attacks?"

"Only on wildlife." Foaly brought up the reports that had helped locate the werewolf, "But Commander, there's just something not right about this."

"It's a moonrunner, Foaly. We go in, catch it, take it out."

"That's not my point, Julius." The centaur pointed to some of the reports on the screen, "There hasn't been a moonrunner around for a century. Why now?"

"Don't call my Julius." snapped the Commander, "But I see your point. You don't suppose it could be humans trying to dabble in magic again?" Foaly shrugged.

"Most of it is as good as swear toad dung, but you never know." Humans had lost their capacity for magic long, long ago, but sometimes instances of it would crop up, usually when the human was trying to play with 'witch' stuff ('Fire burn and cauldron bubble' ring a bell?) or the occult. You never knew with humans, "Could also be from down here."

"Anything trying to get to the surface usually gets burned on the way up. I don't think a moonrunner came from underground."

"Their healing abilities are absolutely wild, but that's pretty true. Maybe..." Foaly grew quiet, and when the centaur grew quiet, Root knew he had something big on him mind.

"'Maybe?'"

"This is just a theory, but you don't think some of the fairies down here could be working on something like that? Like what happened with the grafts?" Root snorted.

"Don't know who'd be crazy enough to pilot that kind of plan. Except for Opal, but she's been in a coma for weeks now."

"Doesn't mean she couldn't have thought this up before hand for some reason." Foaly brought up some records for Koboi Labs, "I think I'm gonna look into it and see if she's been hiding anything from us."

"Good luck with that, pony boy." said Root, "I've got my own things to do, like keeping the Council from sending out Retrieval prematurely." Foaly could understand that. Many fairies hated werewolves and it was taking a lot of effort for Root to keep the Council back. If they sent Retrieval in without marking the moonrunner, they could possibly risk going into a situation where they'd get themselves killed or, worse, cursed. There could even be a whole pack in the Fowl Manor woods and they wouldn't know it until it was too late. The last time Retrieval had gone in without Recon was against Butler. They wouldn't make the same mistake again, especially against werewolves. And once Root was gone, Foaly brought up what he'd been researching before: ways to cure werewolves. He wouldn't say he was a friend to Artemis, but there was no reason for the Mud Boy to die. He hadn't actively gone out and gotten bitten like some idiots. And he was a nice kid if you tried looking at him in the right way. He'd had no choice in the matter. Foaly paused in his typing.

_Is this how other werewolves feel when we try hunting them down?_ he wondered. They also had no choice in the matter of getting cursed, yet the LEP hunted them down, but it was for their own good. So why didn't he and Holly just turn Artemis in? Had the Mud Boy truly become their friend? Well, with everything Foaly was trying to do to keep others from finding out that Artemis was now a werewolf, he hoped this was worth it.

* * *

_**Wrote part of this while sleep deprived in one sitting. Yay me.**_

_**I don't really have any notes except one: The grafts mentioned above aren't mine, I took the concept from wolfraven80's AF story **_**Hunter Hunted_, which was really good. Essentially they're mismatched animals created with tons of magic, such as chimeras, gryphons, and the like. I take no credit for the grafts, they and the concept belong to wolfraven80._**

**_Happy (belated) 4th of July to you all and I hope to have the next chapter out again soon! Please read & review!_**


	4. Prince of a Failing Empire

Blue Moon, Blue Eyes (Rewritten)

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Artemis had the classical music playing from his laptop on the lowest volume it could achieve and it still sounded loud. That was something he knew he'd have to get used to for sure, and it was the worst of the new senses he'd gained besides Orion. At least he could still enjoy it, among other things, with the exception of chocolate. He knew that wolves couldn't consume chocolate, as it was poison to them, but he didn't eat chocolate that much anyway. He lifted his head, hearing footsteps outside his door long before it opened. Another advantage. It moved and outside were Juliet and Holly. The fairy was giving him a saddened look and Artemis understood. The sun was setting and he would have to go to the underground cell.

"Juliet, please wake Butler so that he may take over." Artemis stood, raising a hand to grip the coin around his neck. He was nervous again for seemingly no reason, but he had every right to be. She nodded and was heading down the stairs when he stepped out of the room.

"I heard you went to talk to your mother." Holly began as they walked, "How did it go?"

"Well enough. Is there any progress in Haven?" Holly shook her head.

"Root's still keeping Retrieval at bay, but not for long, and Foaly's looking up records from Koboi Labs in case Opal may have planned this as revenge."

"I suppose." Silence rested between them for a few minutes.

"Is something wrong?" asked Holly.

"No."

"Artemis..."

"I'm fine." he assured, narrowing his eyes. He stared ahead, wanting to avoid her questions. Holly made a sound that made it clear she didn't believe him but she didn't pester him about it. As they finally reached the basement area where the cell was, Holly shivered.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" asked Holly. Artemis cast his eyes down, staring holes into the ground.

"I'm sorry for being a selfish brat and doing all of this to you." He stepped to the door and went inside. Holly paused.

"You weren't being selfish." she murmured, locking the door, "You just wanted to save your parents." She turned off the light and stood beside the door, putting on her helmet. It blocked out some sound, but not all. She wished it could block out everything she was about to hear. Holly didn't want to know when Artemis was in pain, even if Orion meant no harm. She winced and turned away when she heard his cries begin and tried to think about other things. She had to keep an eye on him until Butler arrived and she hated it. The larger human finally arrived when the cries were reduced to whimpers and she took to the air.

"A little faster next time?" She tried not to let her unease show, "I'll check the woods now."

"Good luck." said Butler. Holly flew past him and out of the manor. Checking her Neutrino to make sure it was on stun, Artemis' sounds of distress still haunted her.

_Why do I care? He's only a mud boy…_ she thought, _But he still didn't deserve this fate._ Holly shook it off. She had a job to do and couldn't waste any time. The sooner this is over, the sooner the Council will forget about it and then Artemis would be in less danger.

* * *

Orion was still getting used to Butler, but he understood that the large man wasn't a threat to him. That didn't make him any less anxious, even as Butler scratched his fur and made him feel better. But then there were the tests he had to have, to study werewolves to make Artemis safer, and he went along with it, albeit grudgingly. This was his least favorite part of the night. Now, could he _please_ go run around because he was so good? But no, Butler wasn't letting him go anywhere. At least he was getting rubs and scratches, though. Those were nice.

When Butler turned away to do something, Orion's ears perked as he heard a sound. It was very muffled, but he'd heard it and immediately knew what it was. Eyes narrowing, he growled and turned towards the stairs. Even though Butler grabbed some of his fur to keep him from going anywhere, Orion could have still darted off, but he didn't. It had been a declaration of challenge, asking him to fight, but he wasn't stupid. He was inexperienced and young, but not stupid. Artemis was to thank for that. Orion laid down again and strained to listen for anything else, but there wasn't another howl. It would come again tomorrow night, he was sure, because the wolf that had cursed him was now trying to lead him like a lamb to the slaughter.

_Artemis needs to know. _ He looked at Butler, then laid down his head, _Only Holly will understand._

* * *

Her bones chilled when she heard the howl. That hadn't happened the night before and she understood it clearly.

"_Come out, pup, and challenge me if you dare."_ Holly was certain that it had been the moonrunner that had cursed Artemis and now she had a shot at finding it. She flew towards the direction of where the sound had come from and scanned for the creature, but it was already gone. Turning on thermal imaging didn't help, either, and she was saddened to find that she had lost her chance to tag the wolf.

"What was that about?" Foaly's voice thrummed through her helmet.

"I think it was the moonrunner, trying to lure Orion out." Holly frowned, "I don't like this. Werewolves aren't this smart, are they?"

"No, they're usually driven by their instincts." Foaly confirmed, "It looks like Orion's not the only sentient werewolf around after all." Taking one more look at the forest, carefully listening but not hearing anything, Holly turned back to the manor.

"Any progress?" Foaly gave a small neigh.

"No, not really. The only lead we might have is some henchmen Opal once had, Mervall and Descant Brill." Holly's eyebrows shot up.

"The Brill Brothers? I didn't think they were with Opal."

"Turns out they are. I'm gonna track them down and see if they can tell us anything about projects in the works Opal might've had, any backup plans in case something went wrong. She's an arrogant pixie, but she's a smart one, too."

"If she's anything like Artemis, she'll have contingency plans." Holly affirmed grimly.

"I've also been coming up with a little speech to give to the Council about observing Fowl instead of killing him. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure, lay it on me. It's not like I've got much else to do." Foaly cleared his throat and Holly listened as he spoke of what had happened and how Artemis was not only taking steps to protect others but also to further their research, since they knew little about werewolves. Artemis was not a blood-thirsty monster like most werewolves were, Orion was as much a being as any fairy or mud man was and all the research that was being done would help them deal with future werewolves, to help prevent those kinds of messes if they cropped up again. Orion and Artemis both were very useful and cautious and promised to use their powers for good and not to steal more fairy gold.

"Was that last part about the gold really necessary?" Holly raised an eyebrow.

"You know how the Council feel about their gold, especially after Artemis managed to take some after the Siege."

"Good point. But tone it down a little, maybe? Don't be so over-the-top with it or they won't take it in." she suggested. She heard a crunch on the line, likely Foaly starting to eat a carrot.

"I'll see what I can do. Just be careful, Holly. I mean it."

"I will." She nodded even if Foaly couldn't see it. Smart werewolves were not werewolves you wanted to be on the bad side of, so Artemis' attacker wasn't a moonrunner to be taken lightly. Hopefully, after capturing it, they could learn why it was so smart. But until then, after tagging it, she'd have to warn Retrieval to be extra careful, no one else needed to be cursed. She flew through the doors to the manor and down to the cell, coming to a stop just before Orion. The wolf barked a greeting as Butler gave a nod. She noted the grip he had on Orion's fur.

"Did something happen?" She took off her helmet and massaged her ears.

"I'm not sure, but something made him angry earlier."

"I think I know what it was." She rubbed the moonrunner's head, "You heard the howl, didn't you?" Orion nodded, leaning into her touch.

"Howl?"

"I think it was the werewolf that cursed Artemis. It's still out in the woods and howled a challenge to Orion. It wants to fight him." Butler frowned.

"Sounds like a trap." Holly nodded.

"Does to me, too. For now, should we ignore it?"

"As long as Orion doesn't run off and we keep an eye on the outside cameras, I think that would be good." Butler said. Orion gave a small whine. He didn't like the idea of being left alone.

"You won't be alone." Holly told him, "We could ask Juliet to help out, right?" Butler thought about it.

"Only with the cameras." He couldn't help but glance at the werewolf. Orion didn't catch it and just gave a happy yip.

* * *

_Something dangerous was thrumming through his veins. It wasn't the happy joy of Orion and it certainly wasn't his cool and collected personality. It was… something else, something he couldn't quite identify but he knew instinctively to fear it. It felt ancient and new at the same time, experienced beyond its existence, but it was asleep for now. If he woke it… That wasn't something he wanted to think about. Compared to it, Orion was the better choice, no matter how annoying he could be._

_He would always be the better choice to the monster sleeping under the skin._

* * *

Artemis woke to the tingling feeling lingering on his skin. It likely hadn't been long since he'd transformed back, causing the feeling. He brushed a hand over his arm. At least there was no extra hair for him to deal with. He hadn't even reached puberty yet. Sitting up, he found himself in the cell again, but even though there was no light he could see just fine. He stretched and yawned, tongue brushing over the tips of his sharp teeth. Orion was quiet in the back of his mind, likely catching up on sleep. Getting up, he went to the door and tried the lock. To his surprise, it gave way. He frowned.

_I asked for it to be locked. What happened?_ Slowly, he eased the door open and looked around. There were some lights around here but no one to be seen. At least Butler should've been around, but there was no one. Anxiety was crawling up his spine even as he kept his cool. Leaving the cell, he made his way upstairs.

_Butler doesn't leave his post unless I ask him to._ he thought, _So where is he? Where's Holly?_ At the top of the stairs, he found no one waiting for him. Stilling, he listened. There was nothing to be heard. Too quiet, too lonely, too still. He kicked at the back of his mind to wake up Orion, he wasn't doing this alone.

_What?_ Orion snarled. He didn't like being woken up like that.

_There's no one around. We're alone._ Artemis hissed.

_You're fine. Sniff the air, stupid._ Artemis did so. It was faint, but he was able to take in the smell of porkchops. His mouth watered at the thought of food. Orion smacked him, _Go check it out and don't wake me up again._ Cautiously, Artemis did so. He was guided to the kitchen, the door closed in front of him. He tried it and frowned when he found it locked. The smell was coming in strong from under the crack in the door and his stomach grumbled. Turning away, he decided to head through the dining room and into the kitchen to figure out what was going on. There was no door separating the two, so he could just walk in and figure out who was making porkchops and why no one had been watching over him. The door to the dining room was unlocked, so he scampered in and peeked into the kitchen.

"Juliet?" he asked. She turned around from her spot in front of the stove.

"Hey, Artemis! Glad you're up." She turned back to the food. Artemis stayed at the door.

"Juliet, where is everyone?"

"Sleeping." Artemis frowned.

"Butler-"

"I said I'd look after you while he got some sleep. I unlocked the door after I saw you change back and started on this." She glanced over her shoulder, a spark of pity in her eyes, "It looked like it really hurt."

"...It does." Artemis admitted, slinking into the kitchen. He stood at her side and his stomach growled at the sight of the food. Juliet chuckled, "Don't worry, they'll be ready soon."

"Can I have them now?" Juliet raised an eyebrow in confusion before realizing.

"Oh, right. Here," He scooped some off and onto a plate, "I'll cook the rest for myself. Just don't burn your mouth or anything, okay? Stay in the dining room."

"Sure." he muttered, grabbing the plate and eating as he went. Even though it had been sizzling, he ignored the pain in favor of getting food into his stomach. It never seemed to hurt long, either, and he supposed that was the healing factor working its magic. After Juliet had joined him, he was finishing off his breakfast.

"Did they say anything about what happened last night."

"Yes sir." He took out a notepad and slid it across to him, "Butler wrote it all down." Artemis skimmed over the writing and frown, taking it all in.

"I see." He slid it back over to her, "Destroy the paper, please."

"Yes sir?"

"No one needs to know that and I have it memorized." Juliet nodded.

"Want me to throw it in a fire or something?"

"Preferably." Artemis turned his eyes away and leaned on a hand. A challenge… He was not physically adept to take it on, even with his newfound abilities courtesy of Orion, and he agreed that it smelled like a trap.

"Juliet?"

"Yes, Artemis?"

"Do you understand the responsibility you've been given in having to watch the cameras for us? This werewolf is intelligent and dangerous."

"I know." Juliet nodded, "I'm not gonna let any of you down." Artemis' lips twitched, as if he was trying to smile.

"Then maybe you should get some sleep too." Artemis stood, "All of you have to watch over me at night as I sleep. You won't be in the best shape if you stay up all day then stay up all night."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Juliet shook her head, "I promised I'd look after you until Butler gets some sleep." The teen's nails tapped a rhythm on the wood of the large dining table.

"Then at least take some naps." Artemis finally advised, "I'm going to my room if you need me." Artemis left. As he went up the stairs to his room, he paused at the second floor landing. He turned and headed for his mother's bedroom. He cracked the door open and peeked inside. She was fast asleep. Silently opening the door, he slid to the windows and locked the latches from the inside, careful not to wake his mother, and when he left, he locked the door as well. He didn't trust the werewolf to not come into the manor again and somehow hurt someone he cared for. He wasn't taking any chances, no matter how improbable they seemed.

* * *

_**(Slight) sleep deprivation strikes again! Why is it that I always seem to get through my writers' block when I'm sleep deprived?**_

_**Anyway, I had part of this written and finished the rest tonight. Like I've said before, this is gonna follow the original BMBE somewhat, even if it was cringe-worthy at times (i.e. The stuff written in bold before and after chapters). I'll try to write some more for this soon, but I'm not sure what I'll be writing next. I do have somewhat of an idea of something that's gonna happen a little later, perhaps in the next chapter (not sure yet). I only hope that you guys like this story, even compared to the old one.**_

_**Also, I have a question for you guys that I might put up in a poll on my profile later: Once I finish this story, I'm thinking of re-writing the books to include Werewolf!Artemis and how it all changes things. I'm not sure if I should post it, though, since they're gonna be re-writes of the books and stick close to the original story. I know I've mentioned this before but I'm going to be re-writing them for my sake so that I can understand what's going to happen in the two later stories of this trilogy. It's your decision if you want me to upload the re-writes or not.**_

_**Anyway, have a Happy New Year and please read & review!**_


End file.
